


Roadworks

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Construction Worker Gwaine, Domestic, Driving, Established Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Established Relationship, M/M, Roadworks, Summer, Traffic jam, construction site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Of course they would run into Gwaine at the most unlikely of places.
Relationships: Gwaine/Leon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016
Comments: 19
Kudos: 48





	Roadworks

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

“God damn it, not another construction site in this bloody city!” Arthur cursed, his fist hit the door’s casing and he let his head fall back. “Driving in Camelot is such a nightmare! And watching you drive is even worse.”

Merlin shook his head. “Just calm down for god’s sake. There are traffic lights, that’s why we now have the traffic jam. Would be the same if there were no roadworks.”

Arthur just closed his eyes and sighed demonstratively, irritated. Merlin ignored him. Actually he was quite happy that Arthur wasn’t driving. He always was grumpier and cursed even more when he drove himself.

“But hey, be happy that all those potholes are finally being mended. Less people complaining.” Merlin tried to cheer him up.

“Yeah, but more speeding.”

Merlin grinned. “Well, maybe try to set up more speed cameras.”

Arthur snorted. “If Gwaine ever paid his speeding tickets then maybe I could afford to set up more cameras.”

“Must be tactical approach by him.”

The traffic lights must have turned green as the cars in front of them started moving. Merlin engaged the first gear. They rolled along for a few metres before the brake lights of the car in front of them lit up and Merlin bad to stop again.

The sun was burning down onto the roof of their car, dust was filling the air together wit the metallic clonks of the roadworks and the noises of the road workers shouting at each other over the noise of the street. Suddenly, there was a knock at Merlin’s window and despite the general noise he flinched. Standing next to the car was Gwaine, sweaty and grinning and shirtless except for the bright neon orange hi-vis waistcoat.

“Hey! Merlin! Cone on, open that window!”

Merlin rolled his eyes but cranked down the window nonetheless. “Hello, Gwaine. What are you doing here?”

Gwaine gestured at his waistcoat. “Doesn’t it show, man? I’m working. Have to earn some money after all, right? You can tell your husband I’ll be able to pay all my tickets by next month. Promise.”

“Tell him yourself. He’s sitting right next to me.” Merlin gestured at Arthur, but Gwaine only shook his head.

“No need for that, mate. Sleeping dragons and all, y’know. Anyways, are you two free tonight? Leon would make some barbecue and it would be nice if maybe you dropped by?”

Merlin nodded thoughtfully. “Let me think about this, okay? Have to talk to Aithusa first. Maybe find her a dragon sitter. I’ll call you, okay?”

Then, the traffic lights turned green. Merlin engaged the first gear again, driving off as fast as possible so he would hopefully pass traffic lights and construction site during this green phase.

“See you, Gwaine!” he called, before engaging the second gear and then trying to crank up the window again while driving.

“Hey, Merlin!” Gwaine called after him, disappointedly as it seemed. He stood in the middle of the road now, arms stretched out as in a shrug, the cars behind him honking at him. Merlin could see his hi-vis waistcoat for quite a while in the rear mirror.

“Look on the road when you’re driving,” Arthur told him. “And leave your hands on the steering wheel god damn it! Next time I’ll be driving again.”

Merlin left the window open then, giving up his attempts at cranking it up again. Instead he turned to Arthur with a smile. “So… are you up for barbecue tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, please leave me a comment and Kudos! :)


End file.
